


Forget Me Not

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daisy and Forget-me-not, Love Confessions, M/M, the title is cheesy yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Shiro and Lance are determined to not let the stress and distance of going to different universities tear apart their long lasting friendship.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enikawa_Moriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is a little late! I really hope you enjoy it 💜💙

Lance twirls a daisy bloom between his fingers, the low evening sun casting a gorgeous golden glow on his skin. The look on his face is rather somber for being at one of his favorite places. Since he was little he's always enjoyed walking through the local botanical garden.   
  
"Lance," Shiro sighs, knocking his shoulder into him as they walk through the gardens, "we're supposed to be having fun today."    
  
"I am. You know, I made us flower crowns. I'm having a great time." He made the crowns out of daisies and forget-me-nots, call him a cliche but he really doesn't want his best friend to leave him in the dust.    
  
"Look, I know you're upset about us going to different schools but we're only going to be half an hour away. We can visit each other whenever we want." He reaches out to give his friends hand a reassuring squeeze.    
  
"Yeah, you've said that a million times now. I know it's not that far, but I also know damn well that we're barely going to see each other because half an hour will be too far when we're making new friends on campus and are too busy with class work. I just have to accept the fact that I'm losing my best friend, it's whatever."    
  
Shiro groans and stops walking, grabbing Lance's arm so he'll face him, "you aren't losing me! You're worrying too much and freaking yourself out. I  _ will _ make time for you. No one I ever meet on campus will  _ ever _ compare to you. You're my best friend, and you always will be."    
  
Lance looks away, not wanting Shiro to see the tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"Hey," Shiro mumbles, gently gripping Lance's chin so he'll look in his eyes, "I promise, I'll always be right there when you need me." He takes the daisy and tucks it behind Lance's ear, he's always liked seeing him with flowers in his hair or behind his ears, he feels like they add to his natural beauty.   
  
"You mean it?" Lance sniffles a little, fighting back the tears.   
  
"I do. You can call me whenever you need to. If you have a bad dream and want someone to talk to, I'll be right there for you."    
  
His lip wobbles as he leans forward to wrap his arms around Shiro. "I really don't know what I'm going to do without you."    
  
"I know, it'll be hard at first but we'll manage." Shiro returns the hug.   
  
Resting his head on the other's shoulder he hums, "I want to make the most of the last few weeks we have together "    
  
Shiro chuckles and pats his back, "you act like we're moving to different sides of the country."    
  
"We practically are."    
  
"Always so damn dramatic."    
  
Lance pulls back with a grin, "it's what you love about me."    
  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that."    
  
Shiro grabs him by the wrist and leads him back to his car.    
  
"I will because I know it's true. You love me, and you're going to miss me just as much as I'm going to miss you."    
  
"Mm, I guess you're right."   
  
"Always am." Lance gives a smug look up at him.   
  
"Actually, I take that back, you're wrong and you suck."   
  
"Sure, Kash." Lance grins and leans in to press an innocent kiss to his cheek. 

 

— 

 

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Lance sighs, pulling Shiro in for a tight hug.  
  
"I'm just a call away."   
  
"I know… but, I don't want to bother you with my problems."  
  
"You won't. If anything is bothering you just call me, and I'll be there."   
  
"You're too good to me."   
  
Shiro hums and pushes a piece of hair behind Lance's ear, "we'll see each other next month."   
  
"Too far away," he pouts.   
  
"No pouting." Shiro pokes Lance's lip. Lance wishes he would just kiss him instead.   
  
_Hard not to pout when the love of my life is moving away._   
  
"I gotta get going, Starshine. I promise it won't feel like long."   
  
Lance nods, his mouth going dry. The two hug one last time before Shiro gets into his car and drives off taking Lance's heart with him. 

  
  
—    


  
Picking at strings of his ripped jeans Lance tries to play it off like he isn't super nervous to see Shiro. It's been almost two months since they last saw each other. It was only supposed to be one month, but school and their new jobs quickly caught up to them. Shiro said he'd meet him at the campus cafe after he's done with his post workout shower. He's tried not to bother him too much with missing him, letting him live his life without constantly worrying about Lance.    
  
Lance's heart sinks when he spots Shiro walking into the cafe with another man. Shiro's probably already got himself a boyfriend while Lance is still alone and by himself at school. Sure, he's made a few friends but none of them can compare to Shiro.   
  
"Lance!" Shiro yells once he spots Lance, jogging over to him, leaving the other guy behind.    
  
Standing up he walks over to him with open arms, his best friend gladly pulls him into a tight hug.    
  
"Missed you," he mumbles into Shiro's shoulder, not wanting to let go.    
  
"I missed you too. Two months was way too long."    
  
Shiro's friend finally walks over to them with a smile on his face, "so are you two dating?"    
  
"Ah, no." Shiro pulls back from Lance and runs the back of his neck. "We've been best friends since we were kids. Lance, this is Keith, he's my roommate.” 

Keith hums, “well I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you, Lance.” He grins and waves while walking away. 

“So do you have anything planned for us today?” 

“I was really hoping we could just watch movies in my room.” Shiro grabs Lance's bag off the ground. “We can go out later, we have all weekend, after all.” 

Nodding he follows Shiro along to his dorm. The schools they go to are fairly similar but Shiro's is  _ much _ larger, he finds it rather intimidating. He seems to be right at home though, leading Lance through the campus and up to his dorm room. His hall looks about the same as Lance's does, a typical co-ed hall with too small of rooms. Shiro's room is clean which Lance expected. However, he didn't expect to find pictures of them scattered across his side of the room and the flower crown he made  _ months _ ago sitting on top of his desk. 

“You kept this?” Lance grins, careful when picking it up, the flowers are long dead, wilted and brown but they do look pretty cool. 

Shiro hums and tosses Lance's bag on to his bed. “Yeah, I like how it looks, and it reminds me of you and how nice that day was.” 

“Sap.” He places the delicate crown back in its rightful place then flops down on Shiro's bed. 

“Definitely not the sappiest thing I've done lately.” 

Lance raises an eyebrow and sits down on Shiro's bed. “Oh yeah?” 

He nods and reaches behind his blinds, pulling out a small pot of daisies. “I grew these for you.” 

“Wow, I guess this  _ is _ pretty sappy.” Grinning Lance takes the pot and gently runs his fingers over the delicate petals. 

“Yeah… There's something I need to ask you too.” 

“What trouble did you get yourself into?” He looks up at him, ready to give him a classic disappointed best friend speech. 

“Nothing! I just… I just wanna… do you maybe wanna go out? Like on a date… as boyfriends?” Shiro avoids eye contact with Lance, his voice small as his face heats up significantly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepares for the worst. 

“Are you serious?” 

“I mean, yeah? It's not a big deal if you don't want to. We can still just be normal friends. It's just, I've had feelings for you for so long and I'm tired of pushing them away. I at least want them to be known, even if you don't feel the same way.” He stares down at his feet, trying to keep his cool. 

“How long have you had feelings for me?” Lance chews on his bottom lip, running his thumbs over the rim of the flower pot. 

“I think I always have? I never really realized what my feelings meant, and how much I loved you until we were older, though.” Shiro finally looks up at Lance, still unsure what to think, his expression quite unreadable. 

“We're idiots,” he sighs, leaning his head back. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is, I love you too and we're both idiots for not saying anything for all these years.” 

A wave of relief crashes into Shiro, exhaling deeply he finally sits down next to Lance. “So is that a yes?"

“Yes.” He reaches over and grabs Shiro's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Shiro leans forward and catches Lance's lips with his own, pulling back shortly after, much sooner than he actually wants to. Face nearly as red as a tomato as they lock eyes. “I love you so much.” 

Lance smirks and leans in for a quick peck, “I love you too, Kash.”


End file.
